I Love You
by Sakura Aimi
Summary: Idk how to summarize this since it's so short. If any of my other readers read this I apologize for not updating any of my other stories. Enjoy! And new readers always welcome!


**This is different from all my other yaoi works. This isn't a smut yaoi. The worst thing you would probably see here is the fact that they're two guys together in the same bed-no I'm gonna stop coz' that's just gonna tell you what happens in the story. Well if anything put it in the review. Enjoy! **^.~

* * *

Ichigo loved Renji, he just didn't want to say it. They only fooled around together in bed but **never had actual sex.** He thought that it would be weird if he said it to him and Renji didn't feel the same way or was he was just an experiment for him. He kept those feeling for Renji inside of him. Hiding it. Hiding the fact that he loved him and wanted to be with him. He realized the fact that he loved him when they were together in his room one night.

"Renji! Stop it! You know I hate being tickled!"

"C'mon! It's cute when you laugh."

"Stop!"

They were under the covers, fully dressed just, fooling around.

Yuzu and Karin were in their room trying to get some sleep and they woke up to Ichigo's voice. They got out of bed and walked to Ichigo's door. Karin opened the door.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE QUIET DOWN?!!"

Renji and Ichigo both turned their heads. From the girls point of view it looked like something else was going on between them.

The twins blushed. Yuzu dug her face in Karin's shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?!!" Karin asked.

"It's not what it looks like!! I would never leave the door unlocked if that was happening!" Ichigo explained.

He had told his family and only his family about him and Renji. They promised that if anyone was to ask that they were just friends.

"I know you two are together but can you do that somewhere else?!"

Renji got up out of bed. He walked up to her and kneeled down to be face-to-face with her.

"Karin, nothing bad was happening. I was just tickling your brother. Don't worry. If we were to have sex it would be at my place."

Ichigo got up and slapped Renji in the back of the head.

"Don't put it like that!"

"How the hell would I put it then dumbass?!!"

"I don't know! Just don't say it like that!"

"Did you really want me to say; Oh don't worry I'm not fucking the life out of your brother?!"

"**NO! **But I sure as hell don't want you to put it like that!"

"Then how was I supposed to put it Ichi-nii?"

A bright red tone ran across Ichigo's face, "…Don't call me that…"

"You let me call you it before. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Just don't fucking call me that!"

"Ichigo why are you being such a bitch?" Renji asked. He knew this question would get Ichigo worked up, and that's exactly what he wanted.

"I'm not being a bitch! You're the one being a bitch! You don't know how to put things in a way that my little sis-!"

Renji shut Ichigo up by kissing him. Ichigo tried to get out of Renji's embrace but he just couldn't break away. His sisters sighed and walked away. Renji and Ichigo stood there in his bedroom doorway making out. They exchanged moans as they fought for dominance. Ichigo pulled away and had an epiphany.

"Renji I noticed that this relationship is platonic and it kinda bugs me."

"So you want to have sex? Finally. I was wondering when you would ask."

Renji brought Ichigo to his bed and hovered over him.

"**NO! **I want to make it special when something happens that makes the timing perfect, something I say. Something that I've been holding in for a while, and I want to know if you feel the same."

"Spit it out already!"

"Fine. Renji I-I- I love you! And I want to know if you love me back."

"Of course I love you Ichigo. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's that I thought that…you…were just using me as an experiment…to see if you would actually like being with a guy…"

"Ichigo you should know by know that I would never use you. And I love being with guys, especially this guy."

He wiped the tear that managed to slip out from Ichigo without him knowing. Ichigo was shocked to see that a tear actually slipped out. He didn't want Renji to see him crying, ever. Renji began to laugh. Not maniacally and not in a mean way but a sympathetic laugh. Ichigo blushed in embarrassment.

"You should cry more often."

"What?"

"You look cute crying and it kinda turns me on, ya' know. So if you want more sex after today you're gonna have to cry a little to get me in the mood."

"What do you mean after today?""Meaning we're gonna have sex here and now."

"But I thought that you said when we have sex it would be at your house."

"We can't possibly get over there fast enough, you know how far away my house is."

"You're right."

*NEXT MORNINGYuzu, Karin, Ichigo, Renji, and Isshin, were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. For some reason Yuzu and Karin glared at Renji and Ichigo the whole time.

"What?" Renji finally asked.

"You lied to us! You didn't have sex at your place Renji! You did it in Ichigo's room!" Karin said furious.

"Sorry Karin but you know far away I live and if we did get back to my place I probably wouldn't have been in the mood."

"DID YOU SAY PROBABLY?!!!""Yeah why?"Karin threw her food at Renji's face. Eggs, fish, rice and toast covered Renji's face.

"I love you Ichigo and all the strings that are attached good and bad." Renji said leaning in half way for a kiss.

"Love you too Renji and all your attachments." Ichigo said closing the gap.

"WILL YOU TWO EVER GIVE IT A BREAK?!!!"

Renji and Ichigo completely ignored them and continued to make out at the table.

**END.**


End file.
